User talk:George the Greek
--OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, welcome to Lovia! If you need a hand with anything, feel free to ask. :) If you don't mind me asking: how did you find our site? --Semyon 13:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship As you now have over 50 edits, according to the constitution you can become a Lovian citizen. :) Could you give me, officially, the following information please: *The name of your main character here in Lovia *His/her gender *A address in one of the settlements listed here. (Once you are a citizen, you can purchase a further 2 houses) Also, congratulations on the quality of your work. Often new users take a while to 'get the hang' of the wiki, but your pages are great and you seem to really know what your doing. :) --Semyon 12:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, probably should have been clearer. :P An example will probably be best: although my user name is User:Semyon, my main character is Semyon Breyev, and if there's anything I want to do in Lovia, such as standing for elections, I use him, and whenever a page mentions Semyon Breyev, it means me. I do have other characters too, such as Anne De Schryver and Joshua Katz, but I don't use them nearly as much. You could use Octavius Latvalainen, if you wanted to. :By the way, could you answer on this page? It makes the conversation much easier to follow, especially if a third person wants to join in or read it. :) --Semyon 12:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I got it. Let me think about it for a while. Maybe I will create a new character, a politician or something. Anyway, I'm probably going to buy the house at 6 Heritage Avenue, but I'll answer you for sure later.--George the Greek (talk) 12:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your categorization efforts! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I've got some good news for you: you're now an official citizen! This means you've got the right to participate and/or vote in elections, to become a member of a political party and to buy a second house :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Forum:State elections Hey, I'm not sure whether you're aware of the State Elections, but anyway, candidacies are still open :) We currently still have two states with no opponents: Clymene and Seven. Even if you don't want to become Governor, we would still like to see you run for these elections, as the Deputy Governor task is otherwise not filled :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, I didn't intend to tke part, but it sounds tempting. Must I move to Seven or Clymene to put candidancy? Please, explain me more about the elections.--George the Greek (talk) 16:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, simply get another house in Clymene or Seven, you are allowed three in total, also your first house is in Noble City 6 heritage avenue right? Kunarian (talk) 16:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I just bought a house in Plains and I put Candidancy to Clymene!. No, Kunarian, my home is at Bellevue Apartements, 2 Heritage Avenue.--George the Greek (talk) 17:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome! btw I saw you lean towards CCPL, but operating as an independent in Clymene I'm guessing? and so seeming as you lean CCPL then I was wondering if the CNP may have your support in the Sylvanian elections. and are you sure about the Candidancy? it needs to be on this page. Kunarian (talk) 17:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi George. Would you be interested in joining the New Green Party? They seem to fit your views. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm working on it right now. But, you aren't a member of NGP, are you? By the way, who's the user behind Nicholas Sheraldin? -George the Greek (unsigned) ::77topaz is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Independents are cool too. :'( --Semyon 22:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Semyon, it's about time to face the truth and join either RTP or CCPL :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Haha, I can fel you Semyon. But it seems that there's no place for us.--George the Greek (talk) 11:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I think that they're okay as long as you don't make all the other characters in your list independent too. Though, being in parties is more colorful (independents are always grey), which I like. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) @NGP logo: I was thinking of a green background, with the Lovian pine on the left and either "New Green Party" or "NGP" in yellow letters beside it. 77topaz (talk) 23:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Bachelor http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Bachelor_in_Oceana_Studies?curid=12489&diff=138333&oldid=89930 - It's okay, but next time, please consult first ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I didn't know. I'm creating Mrs. Marjanovic right now and I thought this is too much work for Mr. Hladovka!--George the Greek (talk) 13:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahha, yes, that's true. I'm just slightly obsessed when it comes to Oceana :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, are you interested in owning the 10% of Red Rose Publishers??--George the Greek (talk) 14:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Blide Opatsas You don't want to know how many Limburgish songs and albums reached one :P And comparatively there are more Oceana in Lovia than Limburgish in the Netherlands :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry buddy, but I don't. Never learned the language. I should also note that I am a Christian and just create a Muslim character as my citizen. I re-read the Muslim thing you mentioned. Sorry for any confusion. :( ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 10:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) LIHA Franchise Dear George Underhill. LIHA, the national ice hockey body of Lovia, has awarded you with 1 team franchise. The following criteria must be achieved or your franchise will be given to someone else. *The franchise name you are playing under must be owned by you, you must also own the sports club. *The team needs a suitable indoor ice hockey ground for playing in, this can be built on any sporting lot not owned. *The name of the club must be under the name of the town/city/hamlet/neighborhood or village the ground is in, Walker Cavaliers is an exception. *Your franchise must be made by November 5th 2012. This is to get ready for the 2013 season. Your franchise will expire on September 2, 2013 (end of season) unless it is taken off you for a reason. You may then request a franchise renewal on LIHA's talk page. Thank you and we hope to co-operate with you this season. Dave Leskromento (Chairman of LIHA) RE: You can play, but you must own the team as well. Happy65 LIHA Hey See Talk:Newhaven Vikings Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you think the GP should join the CNP-SLP-PL coalition? 77topaz (talk) 19:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :From an ideological view we are quite close to SLP, but not to PL. However, I think it's a good move for us. Ask Vivaporius too.--George the Greek (talk) 21:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Federal elections Hey, are you going to run in the Federal elections? 77topaz (talk) 04:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) The elections for Congress, see here and here. 77topaz (talk) 19:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course, why not! Where do I put candidancy?--George the Greek (talk) 21:37, November 27, 2012 (UTC) You don't do it yet, you wait about three (?) more weeks. 77topaz (talk) 22:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) But when the elections do start in mid-December, you put your name in the candidacies section. :) 77topaz (talk) 23:11, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Lovia in WWII As you are the one who made the page about Lovian volunteers in World War II, do you think it would be possible that any Lovians would have fought in the Liberation of Brunant in 1944? I ask cause I would like to make a cemetery for Lovian, Libertan and other wikinational soldiers who could have fought. HORTON11: • 15:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, once you've worked on McFadden's Thirty please tell me if there is any chance of Lovians having participated in the liberation in July '44. And would the Lovians have participated in Operation Dragoon in France? HORTON11: • 17:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) The nominations period for the federal elections starts in five days! 77topaz (talk) 08:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The nominations period starts in a few hours! 77topaz (talk) 20:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the candidacies period for the federal elections has begun! 77topaz (talk) 22:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) At this page. There's further instructions on that page itself. 77topaz (talk) 23:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The federal election voting has started! 77topaz (talk) 11:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow, you might want to vote here. 77topaz (talk) 19:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Please take a look at this. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, please fill out your National Congressperson Order. Elections ended - you won three seats. Topaz posted a recommendation above, so you should probably use that -- you don't have to though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello, George? I know you're active on Brunant so I'm a bit confused on why you can't fill the NCO out. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) There's a PM referendum here. Also, don't forget to update the National Congressperson Order, there's a "guide" here. 77topaz (talk) 07:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) There's a government-composition bill in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 08:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Voting for the Supreme Court judges has begun in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 19:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) There is a new bill in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 02:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) There is another new bill (constitutional amendment) in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 19:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) There is a new vote in the Second Chamber. 77topaz (talk) 02:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) There is a Constitutional Amendment in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 02:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) There is a State Reform bill in the Second Chamber! BTW, you really should do ''some voting in the Second Chamber. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) There is a new vote in the Second Chamber! Voting is what those "seats" are for, you know. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) There is a new bill in the Second Chamber! 77topaz (talk) 20:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, nominations have begun for the State elections! You'll need to run again if you want to keep your position in Clymene. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe he doesn't. :P --Semyon 18:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, are you still out there somewhere? :P The State elections are on and the GP could use your support. 77topaz (talk) 20:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, I've seen your activity in Brunant recently, so couldn't you please be active here too? The candidacies for the next federal elections have opened! 77topaz (talk) 19:56, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello? 77topaz (talk) 11:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the nominations have closed, but could you at least come along and vote in the federal elections (the voting's open now)? It would greatly help the GP. (I have seen you're active in Brunant, so you should be able to see this) 77topaz (talk) 21:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey George, I have no idea if you'll receive this message, but if you do, voting is open for the federal elections and the Green Party could use your vote. 77topaz (talk) 08:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 2''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''2 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC)